1971
by Black Squirrel Productions
Summary: From the begining, the story of that infamous crowd at Hogwarts: Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.
1. Chapter One: Multiple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The content within this story do not reflect upon J.K. Rowling or anyone officially with Harry Potter. This story is mine, along with anything you don't recognize. (Basically.) Do not borrow from or archive this story without my permission. **January 3, 2005**

**Feedback**: I love it, and all will be read and appreciated. Including criticism, since I know I can improve. Flame if you wish, but if you're going to then show a bit of spine and don't do it anonymously. I might wanna return the favor. ;)

**Author Notes:** I'm reposting all my stories from all my accounts here, as soon as I re-read and correct anything I find. I still probably won't catch all of it, so if you catch mistakes or see something you think I should work on please tell me and I'll turn some attention on it.

**1971**

_Jess Scefing_

"Mum! Look! There's an owl at the window!" Lily Evans yelled through her house, staring wide eyed at the large bird peering in. A rush of movement elsewhere in the house and the door to her room flew open as her sister Petunia ran in and gasped, soon followed by her mum and dad.

They all stood in silence for a bit before Petunia pointed out "It's holding a

letter."

"We see that. Dear, should we let it in?" Their mother snapped before turning to their father. He said nothing for a few seconds and then moved decisively to the window. The owl winged in and released the letter from its grip, letting momentum carry it straight to Lily before circling out of the room through the window. Her father just raised his eyebrow.

"Well, that was different. Lil, give it here." Lily obligingly handed the letter to her father, who sat down on her bed and broke the seal. He didn't read aloud, as Lily was hoping he would. Instead he just looked a bit puzzled and handed the letter to his wife whose eyes opened in shock for a moment then was replaced with a severe expression.

"What does i-" Petunia started to speak before her mother shot her a look that quickly silenced her.

"Nothing." She snapped. "Merely a childish prank. Here's your letter dear," her voice softening as she turned to Lily "read it if you wish, but the rubbish bin is clearly where it belongs." She turned and left the room. Her father stood and walked out giving them both a faint smile and Petunia a pat on the shoulder. As soon as they both left Lily shut her door and the sisters sat down on the bed to read the letter.

"Mum! Dad! It's here! My letter! I've got it!" James tore down the stairwell, slipping on the rug at the bottom when he abruptly changed course. He caught himself on his hands while his feet seemed to keep running without the rest of him moving until they found purchase on the hardwood floor. He sprinted off to the garden where his parents were outside drinking tea.

"I've got my letter from Hogwarts! It's right here!" He jumped into one of the chairs and held the letter out to them, his father taking it and skimming it as his mother hugged him. His dad reached over and ruffled his hair, not that it messed it up.

"That's me boy!" His dad grinned widely to him. "I was wondering when it would come. Change of plans then, we're off to Diagon to get your supplies."

"Yes! Hey, can I get a present to while we're there?" James smiled at his mom who was wiping her eyes a bit.

"Certainly Jimmy dear. Now, go brush your hair and we'll leave."

"I like it like this mum."

"Oh, all right. Let's go then."

"Dad… is this one of those Hogwarts letters?" Peter Pettigrew handed his father an unopened letter written in green ink.

Obvious from it's arrival it was a wizarding letter, something never before addressed specifically to him. The only letters he had received before were from his mother's parents, both muggles like herself. His father looked a bit surprised for a second before turning it over and seeing the wax seal binding it shut and grinned.

"Yes son, it is! Open it!" He handed it back to him as Peter took it almost reverently, taking a butter knife from the drawer to loosen the seal without breaking it, then slowly unfolding the letter. With sweaty hands he took a breath and slid the parchment letter out, carefully flattening out the letter on the kitchen table. With a shaky inhalation he started to read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Pettigrew"…

"Mum, dad, you've got an owl." Remus looked up from his bacon and let the owl in through the window above the sink. He expected it to head off to whichever of his parents it was looking for, but instead it landed on the edge of the counter holding its burden out expectantly toward him.

"Remus? Who's it from?" His mother came in with his father.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's for me though…" He took the letter and turned it over, eyes widening at the seal and face growing pale. Without hesitation he ripped it open and unfolded the letter. "I-it's from…" He paused and looked up at his parents, eyes confused but hopeful. "Hogwarts. They… they say I'm accepted to Hogwarts." He swallowed hard and squinched his eyes shut or a second. "But don't they know I'm…?"

His father had meanwhile taken the envelope from him and had pulled out another letter enclosed. "Yes. They do." He looked over the top of it at Remus who was between looking excited and crestfallen. "Dumbledore says he is accepting you, and that he needs to meet with us to make arrangements for the time of the full moon. And that the only way you aren't going is that if you choose not to."

His mother burst into tears and pulled him into a hug while his dad put his hand on his shoulder. "You are going to Hogwart's Remy."

Too happy to be embarrassed he started crying and hugged his father also.

"Hey Siri, you got an owl!" Regulus handed the letter to Sirius and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Sirius grinned and went back to throwing paper wads at Kreacher, one of the family's house elves.

"Maybe later…" He laughed when one went in the little house elf's large ear as it bent to pick up one that had previously bounced off its nose. Regulus scowled and kicked the young elf on its loincloth covered rear as it bent to pick up another sending it sprawling face first.

"Get out of here, you little filth!" He growled out at it as Sirius frowned.

"That probably wasn't necessary Reg. I can tell it is a Hogwart's letter anyway. Bell was here when hers arrived and it looked the same."

"Well, I want to see what it says! It is still two years till I get mine." He said impatiently, shrugging of the veiled disapproval about his treatment of the house elf.

"And you can wait until you get yours. If you want to read it so bad take it to mom. She might show it to you. I have no business with it." Sirius pushed himself off the couch and headed towards his room, grabbing a book from the shelf before running up the stairs.


	2. Chapter Two: Lily

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The content within this story does not reflect upon J.K. Rowling or anyone officially with Harry Potter. This story is mine, along with anything you don't recognize. (Basically.) Do not borrow from or archive this story without my permission.

**Feedback**: I love it, and all will be read and appreciated. Including criticism, since I know I can improve. Flame if you wish, but if you're going to then show a bit of spine and don't do it anonymously. I might wanna return the favor. ;)

**Authors Notes (January 12, 2005):** Thanks to _Hermione'sgirl _and _Nekomaru_ for reviewing. Since this is the only other chapter I have written for this story so far, it might be a bit before I get more up.

**1971**

_Jess Scefing_

_All right… Platform 9 ¾ is through the pillar between Nine and Ten…_ Lily pursed her lips and looked at her parents before walking forward to the pillar. _Professor McGonnagal said I can't get on without my ticket, so it's in my back _

_pocket. She said it also might be easier for me psychologically to run at it… and _

_the way is clear now so here I go._

The people who had been between her and the pillar moved and she broke into a run shutting, her eyes the second before impact was sure to come and then –and then nothing.

She ran about a yard or so, carried by the momentum of her cart, stopping to blink in the sunlight in front of a scarlet train. She looked around. People everywhere were dressed in mismatched clothes. Well, not everyone, but these people were standing out by the way they were looking at everything wide-eyed_. Just like I am. They must be muggle born also_.

After gawking at the fact she had just walked though a wall onto a hidden platform (She wondered if it was invisible also; it would nearly have to be for people pulling into the station she was departing from not to notice an odd platform abandoned nearly all of the year.) she pushed the cart over to the train and picked up one side of the trunk to try and maneuver it onto the train.

"Here, let me help." A thin, nearly scrawny boy called out

and grabbed the other end of her trunk. His brown hair was very light in parts, nearly white if the sun shown off of them right and she had the impression that he looked like a friend. He lifted it up easily and helped her get it into the nearest compartment.

"There you go. I'm Remus Lupin by the way; this is my first year at Hogwarts."

He grinned, obviously ecstatic about going. Lily on the other hand was nearly so full of butterflies about going, about being away from her parents (She had cried the night Petunia left for school last year, now she wouldn't even have her mum and dad.) about magic, about all of it.

"Thank you. I'm Lily Evans, and it's my first year too. I'm muggle born." She hadn't got the best idea from McGonagall about how people would take that information but Remus didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed excited by it.

"Really? My parent's are magical, so tell me all about it all right? Er- if you'll sit with me of course." He smiled a bit sheepishly, probably about seeming imposing and she grinned back at him.

"Of course! I want you to tell me all about being from a wizarding family too. Is your trunk on the train yet?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "My dad got it on for me before him and my mum left. I was just saying good-bye to them which is why I was off the train." Lily nodded in understanding.

"My parents weren't sure if they would be able to come through, since they don't have tickets or anything. But I saw some parents who looked like they weren't magical here, so I guess I'll have to have my sister and parents come with me next year."

"They should be able to get on all right. But how could you tell who had muggle parents and who didn't?" Remus cocked his head to the side as he asked this, almost like a puppy will when faced with something new and Lily giggled.

"Because their clothes matched!" Remus examined his shirt and jeans as Lily giggled some more. "Your clothes look fine. But that bloke out there," she gestured to a balding man waving at some other window. "You can tell he is a wizard. A jumper and swim trunks just don't match. Now let's get your trunk." She started to move toward the door but Remus raised his hand casually and brought his wand out before stepping only halfway out the door.

"Locomoto trunk." He stepped backwards through the doorway and the trunk followed him obediently and slid under the seat. "As soon as you get on the train you can use spells."

"Then I'm going to try and learn some before we get to Hogwarts. Hey, do you know how they sort us?" she asked as an afterthought. She hadn't been sure about the sorting process and had reckoned it involved doing some spell. Remus shrugged.

"Not exactly. Somehow a hat is supposed to do it. I've no idea how." He grinned at her relief. "What, think they were going to make us perform magic before we even start classes?" He grinned even wider at her startled expression.

"Well I didn't know! Seems a good guess to me since this school is all about magic." She glared at him for a second, something he completely ignored as he pulled out what looked like a deck of cards with a luridly designed case.

"I had thought the same thing 'till my dad told me. Here, you said you would tell me about muggle life. While you are talking we can play Exploding Snap."

"…Exploding… Snap?" Lily raised her eyebrows questionably at him as he grinned again.

"Oh! It's great fun! Here's how you play…"

Four explosions and a lesson on record players later Lily was having her first taste of magical sweets with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, which was sprouting gigantic bubbles all over the compartment that refused to pop even when jabbed with a quill knife. Bertie Botts Beans were sitting off to the side, sorted by varying degrees nastiness. (Remus could seemingly tell which ones were good by the slightest sniff.) A chocolate frog was happily resting on a cushion when Lily decided she couldn't eat anything that seemed so real. Remus innocently asked her if she liked frog legs (she had mentioned going to France one summer) and her response was shooting sparks at him from her wand.

This, in turn, led them to where they were at now: going through their spell books and trying out different spells on themselves and the things around them. As a spray of confetti shot out at Remus she decided that out of what she had tried so far, Charms seemed the easiest for her just as Mr. Ollivander had predicted. Which made her wonder if it was purely mental. Remus on the other hand was going through Transfiguration with ease and both of them seemed pretty good at curses and such.

"Hey, Lil, check this one out!" She looked over as Remus pushed his transfiguration book aside and grabbed the hopping piece of chocolate and tapped it thrice with his wand. Small white wings sprouted out of its back, and it gave a hop off his hand before rising in the air and out the window where it was whipped quickly out of sight. Remus was already looking back in the book, grumbling about how the wings shouldn't have been white chocolate but feathers but Lily was staring awestruck out the window.

A lake spread out before them, gold reflecting on the dark water from the windows of an enormous castle, rising from the steep rocky hillside that bridged from water to…school. That was where she was going to school. It was "Hogwarts." She whispered to herself.

"Wha-?" Remus said behind her, falling silent before he even got the word completely out. They both sat and watched as they approached the castle, not breaking their gaze away until the Express stopped. It was finally time for them to go inside.


End file.
